Synchronous drive belt systems typically include a synchronous drive belt and at least two sprockets, with each sprocket being attached to a shaft such that each sprocket is rotatable about a central axis. Generally, the synchronous drive belt includes a plurality of teeth offset by a pitch and each sprocket includes a plurality of teeth offset by the same pitch, thereby enabling the teeth of the synchronous drive belt to mesh with the teeth of the sprockets. For most synchronous drive belt systems, the teeth of the belt and sprockets are oriented parallel to the shaft.
Synchronous drive belt systems provide a number of advantages compared to other drive belt systems, such as V-belt drive systems. For example, a typical synchronous drive belt system may have an energy efficiency of around 98% while a typical V-belt drive system may have an energy efficiency in the range of around 90%-95%. However, one significant disadvantage of current synchronous drive belt systems is that they often have a noise level greater than other drive belt systems, including V-belt drive systems. One way previous synchronous drive belt systems have tried to reduce the noise level is by altering the tooth profile of the synchronous drive belt. In some instances, the benefits associated with the varying tooth profiles have been negligible. Another way previous synchronous drive belt systems have tried to reduce the noise level is by altering the teeth design of the belt and sprockets such that the plurality of teeth are not oriented parallel to the shaft. Such systems can have installation difficulties because it can be difficult to align the teeth of synchronous drive belt with the teeth sprockets. Additionally, such systems require the use of specialized belts and sprockets.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to manufacture a sprocket for a synchronous drive belt system that is designed to reduce the noise level of the system and be usable with a standard parallel-toothed synchronous drive belt.